Salida por un corto tiempo
by Yessenia.fujoshi-nya
Summary: John salió para ver a su hermana que había recaído. Sherlock está muy aburrido sin su blogger así que se las ingenia para animarlo a que vuelva rápido y el plan sale a la perfección. Pobre John, siempre cayendo en las trampas de Sherlock XD. Johnlock. Lemon en el segundo capítulo.
1. Sabana, hospital, cam y tentación

**Notas de la autora :3**

Este es mi primer fic slash-lemon, sean buenos conmigo ó.ò ~Two-shot~

La idea del fic salió de estas imágenes (pero esa no es la historia que escribo, porci acaso, aunque es muy parecida XD), (me dejaron con ganas de leer más así que cree este fic :3) (sin espacios) (en ese orden)

: / / 25 . media . tumblr tumblr _ mckx06T4CQ1rvgvg7o1 _ 1280 . jpg

: / / 25 . media . tumblr tumblr _ mckx06T4CQ1rvgvg7o2 _ 1280 . jpg

: / / 24 . media . tumblr tumblr _ mckx06T4CQ1rvgvg7o3 _ 1280 . jpg

**Disclaimer:** ¿Colocar esto es necesario? bueno, los personajes no son míos, algún día seguro también haré una película con ellos, pero no por ahora. Sherlock y John son creados por el súper autor Arthur Conan Doyle (recomiendo leer los libros :D) y la serie, gracias a la adaptación de la BBC c:

* * *

**Salida por un corto tiempo**

¡Jhon! ¡Demonios John! ¡Me aburro! Eran los pensamientos de Sherlock a las 2 de la madrugada mientras estaba tumbado en su sofá. Todo era culpa de Harry. ¿¡Porqué tenía que volver a recaer justo ahora que no habían casos!? Hacía 5 horas y 27 minutos que habían llamado del hospital a John para informarle que su hermana había recaído y que necesitaban ciertas cosas para llevarle y que se quedara por al menos un día. ¿Porqué John, de entre todas las personas, tenía que ir? Ya era bastante malo no tener un caso interesante como para que ahora se llevaran a la única persona que podía fastidiar y divertirse un rato. Suspiró cansado y pensó tocar el violín; sin embargo, en la ausencia de John, no sentía ánimo para hacerlo, por lo que optó por dormirse, era miércoles, así que de todas formas tenía que hacerlo. Así que se dirigió a su cuarto, se echó en su cama, y, antes de conciliar el sueño, se le ocurrió una _gran_ idea que haría que John deseara regresar lo más pronto posible.

Se levantó temprano y se vistió solamente con su sábana -parte 1 del plan-. Luego agarró su laptop, se dirigió a la sala y se conectó con John por webcam. Por lo que podía ver el médico estaba en uno de los baños del hospital y lucía agotado -mala noche vigilando a su hermana-, sin embargo se notaba un brillo en sus ojos, ese mismo brillo que veía solo las veces en que éste le miraba -lo que le hacía emocionarse a tal punto de odiar los sentimientos-. Habían comenzado a salir hacía apenas una semana, y sí, el gran detective consultor único en el mundo que era capaz de manejar a la perfección las emociones, que había anulado los sentimientos y que se hallaba casado con su trabajo había cedido ante John, solo a él.

John le contó acerca de lo sucedido a su hermana y el porqué tenía que quedarse unas cuántas horas más, lo cual era de menor importancia para el detective -¡maldito hospital! ¡necesitaba a John!-. Después se disculpó por estar ausente -sabía perfectamente que Sherlock estaba sumamente aburrido y eso le preocupaba- y que volvería lo más pronto posible, ante dicho comentario Sherlock sonrió satisfecho -parte 2 del plan-.

"Así será"

Al inicio John no entendió el comentario, no hasta que vio con ojos como platos y las mejillas sonrojadas lo que hacía su actual pareja -sí, a pesar de haberlo hecho varias veces las semanas pasadas, ver así a _Sherlock,_ aún le sonrojaba-.

Sherlock había empezado a retirarse la sábana, lentamente, sabiendo que así le gustaba a su blogger, hasta hacerla caer sutilmente sobre su miembro excitado -ante lo cual John jadeó ligeramente-.

"No, ¡para Sherlock!" No podía, ¡Santo cielos! ¡estaba en un hospital!

Sin embargo Sherlock continuó con su tarea, retirando suavemente la sábana de su miembro y dejándola caer una cuantas veces más sobre él con el fin de divertirse viendo la cara de John volverse cada vez más roja y oír sus ligeros suspiros.

"¡Sherlock!" Fue un reclamo, pero para la mente del detective fue un "más".

Se empezó a frotar el miembro, suave, gimiendo "John" cada vez más fuerte a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias. Era realmente gratificante esa experiencia a la vez que instructiva, ver cómo el doctor perdía gradualmente el control y jadeaba más fuerte a la vez que su amiguito se iba despertando notoriamente.

"ven, te necesito" gimió un poco más fuerte el detective.

"¡Rayos Sherlock! cuando vaya te voy a tomar salvajemente y sin piedad"

"Eso espero.. ah" sonrió satisfecho mentalmente el detective, su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

John agarró su laptop y la puso encima del respaldar del retrete; no podía aguantar más, Sherlock había conseguido encenderlo y realmente necesitaba con locura a ese detective -quizás fuera por que cuando le llamaron estaban a punto de empezar y tuvo que salir urgente, aunque el motivo de que no pudiera aguantar más ahora era lo de menos-. Se bajo el cierre del pantalón mientras seguía mirando embobado a Sherlock, luego, se los bajó junto con su bóxer hasta la rodilla y empezó a masturbarse con la imagen delante de él.

Observó con delicia algunas contorsiones involuntarias de Sherlock, sus gemidos desesperados diciendo "John.. ah...ah... ah.. John!"

Sherlock, por su parte, la estaba pasando de lo mejor. Desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor, había notado ciertas reacciones de su cuerpo frente a John, y precisamente ahora las estaba usando, para hacerle acordar a su blogger la necesidad de volver y hacerlo salvájemente como había prometido.

Unas cuantas caricias más y ambos terminaron, primero Sherlock con un fuerte "John!"sobre su mano y el médico gritando a su vez "Sherlock!" derramándose sobre el retrete; de lo cual el blogger, cuando se recuperó del orgasmo, se avergonzó terriblemente -recordando que estaba en un lugar público y pudieron haberlo oído-.

"No vas a poder caminar por toda una semana"

"Eso veremos"

Ambos cerraron sus laptops.

Salió del baño, con la fortuna de no encontrar nadie más allí ni alguien que le mirara raro. ¿Qué se le había metido en la cabeza a Sherlock?!, ¿tánto le había afectado no poder terminar ayer? Se dirigió nuevamente donde su hermana, disculpándose por el retraso.

¡Sí, lo sabía! su plan iba funcionado a la perfección, ahora solo había que esperar a que llegara para poder completar el plan. Sinceramente le había parecido magnífico ver esa reacción en _su_ John, le encantaba hacerle perder el control.

* * *

**Notas...**

¿Qué les pareció? OwO

jeje... no sabía que poner en la parte del retrete, se llama respaldar? sinceramente no recuerdo XD

Sherlock es tan malo~ dejando caer esa sábana, tentando a John~

Me encantaría saber qué opinas, es el segundo fic que subo, pero el anterior fue poetry, así que este es el primero en este tipo de narración y no sé si lo hice bien o no. Leer tanto Johnlock me animó a escribir, nunca pensé que mis primeros fics fuera de esta pareja, pero realmente me alegra XD

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Tardanza, castigo y placer

**Notas de la autora:** Tal vez quieran matarme por tardar tanto tiempo para este cap, don't worry! si fuera ustedes también lo quisiera! XD Enserio :( lamento haber dejado este fic por tanto tiempo! lo siento ó.ò

En compensación (bueno, también porque lo iba ha hacer así XD) pondré mucho lemon XD *¬*

Gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews y/o pusieron fav *-* *they make me so happy!* little owl7, hayden1989, ArielAlatriste (gracias por corregir la ortografía c: ), Detective Catlock y lobalunallena. Gracias también a todos los otros lectores :)

m... me olvidé de ponerle un título al primer cap... (ya que la historia se llama en general "Salida por un corto tiempo") así que ahora le pongo XD (más vale tarde que nunca c: ) se llama "Sabana, hospital, cam y tentación" XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Disfruten la lectura! :D

**Disclaimer:** Sí! Son mis personajes y gano mucho dinero con ellos :), ok? jajaja no ._., lástima que no es cierto :( ... ni son míos ni el dinero :c .., qué le voy a hacer u.u... se los ganó la BBC XD y todo por el súperautor Arthur Connan Doyle c:

**Pdt.:** No sé si las personas que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction pueden dejar reviews :S ... no sé cómo editar esa configuración :/ . Por favor, si alguien sabe dígame cómo hacer para ver si es así y habilitarlo en caso no lo esté :)

* * *

**Cap. 2: "Tardanza, castigo y placer"**

John le había enviado un mensaje, estaba a media hora de llegar, así que comenzó con la parte tres del plan. Él era un autoproclamado sociópata, capaz de hacer grandes actuaciones y tener un talento natural para fastidiar a John; por ello, el plan ahora consistía en contradecir sus pasos anteriores; es decir, que ahora fingiría no necesitar _estar_ con John.

El médico abrió la puerta del primer piso -percatándose de la ausencia de la señora Hudson-, subió las escaleras y entró a la sala. La escena que vio no era precisamente lo que esperaba encontrar. Hacía una hora que ese loco detective le había hecho desearlo en el hospital y, ahora, se mostraba como si todo ello no hubiese sido más que una ilusión suya. Sherlock se encontraba vestido como solía hacerlo -con esa camisa morada malditamente sexy- pero sin su abrigo - no era necesario- y le había saludado con un frío "Hola" mientras se dirigía a la cocina donde estaba haciendo, aparentemente, un experimento.

John no supo cómo reaccionar ante la bipolaridad de Sherlock por unos momentos. Luego de ese breve y leve shock inicial, se acercó al frente de la mesita de la cocina donde estaba apoyado el detective y le preguntó suavemente - a gritos- "qué demonios fue eso del hospital". A lo que Sherlock le dió una respuesta que lo afectó un poco, aunque tampoco es que no lo hubiera esperado "no sé a qué te refieres, John; si es a esa demostración de necesidad química de hace una hora, creo que podrías ir calmando tus hormonas, que me sorprenden sigan tan alteradas luego de este tiempo"-sonrió-, claro que le estaba mintiendo, había elaborado ese plan para hacerlo venir luego de 5 -malditas- horas y 27 minutos de ausencia, ¡cómo podría sorprenderle que John no estuviera así, si él mismo tenía dudas que pudiera aguantar mucho tiempo más sin lanzarse a los labios de su blogger!

"¡¿Q-qué?!" realmente necesitaba a ese detective, y que ahora se mostrara reacio no era lo que esperaba -ni quería-, aunque de cierta forma hacerlo más difícil era... excitante

"Lo que oíste, y te agradecería que dejaras la cocina, interrumpes mi experimento" contestó con una voz fría.

¡Ah no! ¡Eso No! ¿Primero hacía que en contra de su voluntad se masturbara en un hospital -¡Santo cielo! ¡Un Hospital!- y ahora venía con ese aire frío e intentaba alejarlo? ¡No, claro que no! ¡No dejaría que esto se quedara así! Ese detective pagaría lo que hizo y además tenía que cumplir lo que dijo, si antes pensaba dejarle caminar por compasión, ahora podría asegurarse que no sería hasta dentro de un mes.

Se acercó por la espalda de Sherlock, presionó su miembro al trasero del menor y le susurró "esto no se quedará así". Sherlock tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un gemido, aunque no pudo contener un estremecimiento luego de lo que le susurró su médico ¡Cómo le encantaba ese John agresivo! Luego, el blogger le sujetó por la cintura, lo giró hasta quedar frente a frente, lo apoyó contra la mesita de la cocina y lo besó apasionadamente. Al inicio Sherlock se resistió, sabía que ello provocaría más a John; lo cual era cierto ya que ante su resistencia mordió su labio inferior, haciéndole abrir la boca para darle un beso más profundo. El autocontrol del detective se estaba desmoronando, pero debía seguir con el plan.

"Puede que te intentes resistir Sherlock, pero tu cuerpo no me miente; tus reacciones químicas, como tú les llamas, me demuestran que también me necesitas" susurró contra la boca contraria finalizado el beso. Otro estremecimiento, maldición, ¡cómo odiaba a su cuerpo en estos momentos!; a pesar de aferrarse profundamente al plan, John siempre tenía esa habilidad para desmoronar sus barreras y hacerle demostrar sus sentimientos y emociones -afortunadamente solo le pasaba con él, aunque ahora eso no fuera de gran ayuda-. El médico volvió a besarle, cada vez era más difícil para el detective controlarse, ¡¿Cómo podría alguien controlarse cuando la lengua de John estaba haciendo maravillas contra la suya?! ¡¿Cómo poder controlarse cuando las manos se su blogger iban subiendo de su cintura hasta su pecho y se encargaban de jugar con sus pezones?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan malditamente bueno en todo lo que hacía, en todo lo que le provocaba?!

Sin poder resistirse más, mandando al diablo el resto del plan -que era seguir ignorando a John- y maldiciéndose internamente por permitirse doblegarse tan fácilmente a John, contestó con la misma pasión el beso del doctor. ¡Oh, sí! ahora que se permitía disfrutar de esos labios, esa boca, esa lengua, no había poder alguno que lo detuviera, no lo permitiría. Sus brazos se movieron involuntariamente hacia el cuello del médico.

El blogger se sintió entusiasmado con la positiva respuesta de Sherlock ante lo que hacía -ya que a pesar de saber que él también quería eso, había temido un poco ser demasiado brusco y espantar al detective-. Podía sentir cada estremecimiento contra su cuerpo, la pasión que comenzaba adueñarse del cuerpo contrario, profundizando el momento.

Cuando el doctor decidió que era hora de dar un paso más, decidió ir bajando el camino de besos hasta el cuello de su amante, donde se entretuvo besando, mordiendo y succionando -dejar moretones en aquella blanca y sensible piel era parte del castigo por lo del hospital-, además de empezar a desabotonar esa sexy camisa, que estos momentos resultaba innecesaria. Sherlock, por su parte, se contenía todo los gemidos que podía; si bien había cedido, al menos debía de mantener un poco la poca compostura que le quedaba -que el doctor estaba seguro le haría perder dentro de poco-.

Cuando le hubo quitado la camisa, pensó que aquella mesita no sería un lugar apropiado para sentar al detective, así que le agarró de las nalgas y lo cargó hasta la encimera -que afortunadamente estaba vacía-; Sherlock tuvo que aferrarse a su blogger enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Luego, el doctor volvió a besarle apasionadamente, ¡esos labios eran el paraíso! ¡Eran tan adictivos! ¡Todo Sherlock lo era! Luego, volvió a besar su cuello, aunque no se entretuvo mucho tiempo allí, sino que bajó por sus hombros recorriéndolos lentamente en un camino de besos y ligeras mordidas, mientras sus manos empezaban a deshacerse de los pantalones del detective, quien no podía evitar suspirar de placer.

Cuando terminó de deshacerse de los pantalones del detective, dejándolo en boxers; empezó a acariciar suavemente el miembro semierecto de su amante; mientras sus labios bajaron hasta una de sus tetillas, donde se deleitó besando, pasando su lengua con lentitud y finalmente succionando con fuerza, ante lo cual Sherlock no pudo evitar jadear audiblemente ¡John siempre le hacía sentir tanto placer que era muy difícil, prácticamente imposible, evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase!. Después el doctor pensó seguir su camino de besos hasta su ombligo, pero al voltear ligeramente la cabeza no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón, ¡no podía dejar así al otro botoncito rosado que exigía el mismo tratamiento que su gemelo! ¡Sería tan injusto! Escuchó otro fuerte jadeo, se había hecho justicia. Sherlock tuvo que bajar las manos de los hombros de su amante para poder sujetarse al filo de la encimera, intentando buscar un soporte más rígido a sus emociones, mientras sus estremecimientos se iban intensificando.

A continuación hizo lo que había pensado anteriormente, desplazar los besos hasta el ombligo de su detective, donde simuló penetraciones. "Ah" fue un gemido involuntario que no pudo contener el detective, la lengua de su blogger le hacía recordar experiencias pasadas donde el duro miembro de su doctor se enterraba tan profundo en su interior, justo como lo estaba haciendo esa lengua en su estómago, además de esa mano inquieta del otro que no paraba de masajear su miembro, ¡lo estaba volviendo loco!. Las manos del rubio no se detuvieron en las caricias superficiales sobre el boxer del detective, sino que se dedicaron a quitarlo y dejar a Sherlock completamente desnudo y listo para ser devorado, para que luego se dirigirse a los pezones anteriormente estimulados.

¡John se sentía tan bien con todo aquello!, y es que simplemente ¡Sherlock es tan irresistible!, él no podía ni quería negar sus instintos, y menos cuando estos estaban haciendo temblar al detective, ¡Oh, tan maravilloso! Sherlock se mostraba tan disponible como las otras ocasiones e incluso un poco más pasional.

El rubio no podía aguantar más tiempo, había estado esperando una hora, ¡una hora!, había hecho todo lo posible para acelerar los trámites y la espera lo había matado, así que ahora que tenía al detective tan disponible no podía evitar hacerlo más rápido. Sin embargo, tuvo que resistirse a ello, quería hacer que Sherlock suplicara, que pagara por lo que le hizo hacer, así que se arrodilló y se agarró de los muslos del detective mientras su lengua descendía hasta el miembro de su amado. Este gimió con fuerza, ¡maldita y sexy lengua, siempre le hacía derretirse internamente por más!

Luego decidió que aquello no era suficiente ¡Quería al detective en su boca! así que decidió meter aquel miembro hasta lo más profundo. Sherlock no pudo evitar retorcer deliciosamente su espalda mientras sus manos iban por acto reflejo hacia el cabello del militar intentando alejarlo. John se sentía tan excitado con todo aquello.. ¡hacer temblar, retorcerse, jadear, gemir, doblegar a Sherlock era tan sexy! John deslizó su boca hasta la punta de aquel miembro, luego la besó y volvió a introducirla, cada vez moviendo más su lengua, saboreando aquella parte que pedía por él, simplemente exquisito.

Sherlock no podía aguantar más e intentó detener nuevamente al doctor "John... pa-para... ah.. me.. ven-vengo.. ¡John!... ¡Aaah JOHN!" Ante la insistencia del detective por hacerlo detenerse, John no pudo evitar morder sutilmente aquel miembro arrancándole un sonoro gemido que hizo que el menor se viniera de lleno en su boca.

¡Oh, cielos! ¡John siempre le hacía sentir un placer que no podía contener! ¡Esa boca siempre le hacía maravillas!

John lo tragó todo. Delicioso, sí, Sherlock siempre era delicioso, todo él era delicioso. No sacó ese miembro de su boca, quería que Sherlock lo sintiera aún mientras se hallaba en su orgasmo y en su post-orgasmo. Cuando el moreno se hubo recuperado, el médico se limpió el rastro de semen con su lengua, se paró y besó nuevamente esos labios que ante la pasión se hallaban rojos e hinchados -tanto por los besos como por las veces que tuvo que morderlos para no gemir fuertemente-.

"No hemos terminado, Sherlock, aún puedes caminar"

El detective tembló involuntariamente, maldito John y su talento para excitarlo, ¡incluso después de ese delicioso orgasmo!

El médico necesitaba continuar, pero hacerlo en la encimera no era un lugar muy cómodo, así que guió -arrastró al menor hasta el dormitorio más cercano, donde lo lanzó a la cama y se posicionó sobre él. Ambos con las pupilas dilatadas, el pulso acelerado y besándose desesperadamente.

"Abre tus piernas, Sherlock"

El menor hizo lo que se le pidió mientras se deleitaba con la vista del médico lamiéndose sus tres dedos, ¡oh, esos tres dedos que pronto estaría allí en su interior para dilatarlo y hundirlo en placer denuevo!

John volvió a besar al moreno, hundiendo su lengua en la otra cavidad y comenzando una batalla de lenguas de la cual no le importaba quién fuera ganador; mientras tanto, sus dedos se desplazaron a la entrada del sociópata. Con el dedo índice dibujó una circunferencia alrededor, siempre le gustaba tentarlo, hacerle estremecerse ante lo que sabría que vendría. Sin poder esperar decidió introducir aquel travieso dedo; sin dejar de besar a su amante. Sherlock no pudo evitar gemir en el beso. Lo movió en círculos hasta que sintió que podía introducir otro y comenzó con el movimiento de tijeras, mientras se separaba del beso y apoyaba la frente contra la del menor y mirándose fijo mutuamente. El detective había empezado a jadear mientras esos dedos le brindaban cada vez más placer. Cuando hubo metido tres dedos, y luego de esperar unos segundos, sintió que el otro estaba preparado, pero no lo reemplazaría; no, aún no -aunque se moría de ganas por hacerlo, aún no-, quería oír al detective pedírselo, quería escucharlo de sus labios.

Sherlock lo sabía, la mirada de su médico se lo decía, los tres dedos que lo torturaban se lo demostraban; además que él mismo lo necesitaba, así que cedió ante el deseo mudo del militar: "Jo-John... ah... ya... es-toy... ah... listo...". No, eso no era lo que quería oír John, y los dedos moviéndose más profundo en su interior evitando al propósito ese bultito de nervios también lo decían... y John también lo pronunció:

"Sherlock, parece que realmente no lo deseas, creo que lo dejaré así..."

"¡No!"- le cortó y se avergonzó por aquel comportamiento tan impulsivo "no, no... yo... ¡Maldita sea John! ¡Quiero... ah... necesito que me lo metas ya!"

El mayor sonrió satisfecho, Sherlock había admitido que le necesitaba, así que acató la deliciosa orden. Retiró sus dedos de esa entrada - ante lo cual Sherlock se quejó involuntariamente-, recostó a su amante y lo atrajo más hacia sí mismo. Luego introdujo lentamente su miembro -por más excitado que estuviera nunca dañaría al detective-. Sherlock alzó sus piernas hasta los hombros del médico.

John, luego de que sintió que su amante ya se había acostumbrado, empezó con las embestidas; primero lento, mientras iba aumentando el ritmo suavemente, volviendo cada vez más loco a Sherlock. El detective se sentía en el paraíso, ese miembro entrando y saliendo de su interior, esa piel rozándose, el calor de John, esa mano furtiva que se deslizó hasta su miembro haciéndolo gemir de placer, de John. El médico estaba encantado con la reacción de Sherlock, maravillado, pero no era suficiente, así que fue inclinando su cuerpo hasta que "¡Oh John! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Allí! ¡Allí! ¡Más!" encontró su próstata y no paró de chocar contra ella.

¡Hermoso! Sherlock perlado de sudor gimiendo incoherencias mezcladas con el nombre de John era hermoso!

Ninguno de los dos pudo resistir más aquella deliciosa tortura, así que con una última estocada ambos se vinieron con el nombre contrario siendo gritado a todo pulmón de sus labios.

Luego del placer post-orgasmo John salió del interior de su amante y, a diferencia de lo que creyó Sherlock -pensando que esa sesión de sexo ya abría terminado- le ordenó que se volease. Después de todo, él había dicho que no podría caminar en un mes, ¿cierto?

.

.

.

A la hora que llegó la señora Hudson, un poco tarde -según ella-, aún se podían escuchar un par de gritos roncos de la habitación superior; lo que hizo que tuviera que encender su radio a máximo volumen, mientras intentaba hacer algo para distraerse.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

- Cuántas posiciones habrán hecho para que la señora Hudson halla llegado? Pobre Sherlock, definitivamente no caminará por un mes X/DDD

¿Qué les pareció? *-*

O.O me salió largo! (yo escribí eso!?, solía pensar lemon y no escribirlo, de hecho me da un poco de flojera escribir -otro motivo porque demoró el fic-, pero es... sexy XDDD)

Es la primera vez que escribo lemon lemon! (el cap. anterior fue más lime)

Personalmente creo que la magia del lemon se halla en los detalles; después, los juegos previos, y finalmente, la penetración (que en el Slash puede no ser tan necesaria)... Es decir, juegos previos=40%, penetración=10% DETALLES: 50% -/ / /-

Además... me encanta que Sherlock sea el pasivo *-* - eso no quiere decir que no me agrade que sea activo, pero es que el papel de sumisión ante John lo tomo algo así como un equilibrio entre ellos, ya que Sherlock siempre es mandón, así que... que John lo controle es tan sexy!- ¿Ustedes qué opinan?


End file.
